


The Chain

by orphan_account, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chain

The Chain

 

Vulcan, July 26th 2229

 

Today I almost left my husband, a chain stopped me…

 

 

“I swear, Sarek, you’re going to have to choose. One of us goes.”

 

“I will not choose. You will both stay.”

 

“Oh…” I was so in shock by his lack of loyalty that words failed me. Eventually I managed to stammer a response. “Well …isn’t that so…typically magnanimous of you Mr Ambassador.” My usually reliable temper was suddenly lost and I felt swift liberty at the prospect of my Vulcan husband witnessing a grand emotional display. It would do him good to hear a few home truths. “You know, Sarek; I’ve been a fool as far as you’re concerned. First, you seduce me into marrying you, then you convince me into leaving my lovely home world for this desolate rock, after which I’m dragged to a god-forsaken ancient castle you call a ‘family house’ and then, and ONLY THEN, do you reveal I have competition for your affections! Well I’m putting my foot down for once. It’s your turn to sacrifice…so choose.”

 

“It is my wish that you both remain.” He said it with the decisiveness of someone used to having orders obeyed.

 

At this point I realised I just wasn’t getting through; I needed a more ruthless approach. “No, I won’t go on. I can’t move around this place without being hunted, persecuted, threatened and even snapped at. Lord knows how many times I’ve been jumped on trying to escape to the bedroom. I’m frightened to move. It’s just not fair!” I turned my back to him. “Well if you won’t choose to help then I’ll have to escape. I’ll remove myself and my belongings to the guest wing and live alone in peace.” That said, I started to gather my book and tea cup emphasizing the intention of an immediate departure. “And you can forget any visits”, I turned back to look at him in the eye, “as I’ll forbid it!” Then moving past him I added, “Besides it would be useless to visit, you’d only be followed.”

 

His hand shot past me and across the door, blocking my exit. “The ‘guest wing’ and ‘no visits’?” he repeated. For a second his fixed Vulcan features looked almost in shock.

 

“None!”

 

“That is not an acceptable situation, Amanda.”

 

“Join the club!”

 

He looked at me with a sudden seriousness and I realised that he was urgently redeploying his approach. I knew my husband's reputation at diplomacy and fully expected a merciless assault on my standpoint.

 

“Perhaps I could purchase a chain, Amanda?”

 

“What…oh…that’s just cruel isn’t it?”

 

“No, it would only be a temporary solution. I shall also engage the services of a proper expert in correcting this jealous behaviour.” He tilted his head at that exact angle which made him appear ‘innocent’…and I melted. (Why hadn’t he just been merciless?)

 

Still, he couldn’t be completely trusted. “When will this chain appear, Sarek? Because right now, a guestroom sounds like a very comfortable option.”

 

He walked briskly past me, heading for the computer. “I promise in less than thirty standard minutes, you will visit the master bedroom without further interruptions.” He sat down and began typing.

 

“What makes you think I want to visit the bedroom in the next half hour?”

 

Still typing he looked at me, again tilting his head, and his eyes danced with his hands. “Amanda, for a compromise to be reached there must be certain sacrifices; I believe humans refer to them as ‘pay-backs.’ I will chain Ee-Chiya and pay for the sehlat’s re-training and you will be in our bedroom in thirty minutes. Do we have a bargain?”

 

I was totally in awe, “Yes. My god Sarek, you are one hell of a negotiator!”

 

“I am ranked by Starfleet as the top in my field.” He tapped his finger on the screen with dramatic finality. “I have booked the services of an animal behaviour specialist starting tomorrow and purchased a retractable sehlat training chain to be delivered directly. Now I believe you have 28.3 minutes to change into something more appropriate …”


End file.
